Operation Turkey
by mchicken
Summary: Steve and Jeannie give Mike the Thanksgiving surprise of his life. Written as a response to SOSF writers group prompt. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, all constructive criticism is appreciated. The characters do not belong to me, and are only used for the enjoyment of the reader and the writer.


**Operation Turkey**

Part of the SOSF writers' group Thanksgiving challenge, prompt is in bold.

**This was set to be a Thanksgiving like no other**. While Steve was usually satisfied to spend the day feasting on Jeannie's fabulous holiday meal and ending the day in front of the TV watching football with Mike, he had planned a special surprise for his friend and mentor.

The lead up to Thanksgiving found Mike Stone in ill temper. Jeannie was love. In her first semester in Arizona, she had met _the one_, and was traveling to Dallas to meet his family over the holiday. Mike was surprised at the sudden news, he tried to reason with her, it was all too quick, she was too young, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. The thought of spending the holiday without her was weighing heavy on his heart. Steve had graciously offered to come up with dinner plans, but it really wouldn't be the same. On top of that, Steve seemed to have secret of his own, avoiding Mike's company (and his eyes) and making endless hushed phone calls. "What is he hiding this time?" Mike thought to himself. Mike's imagination and irritation grew until most of the bull pen wondered when, and at whom, he would ultimately blow.

As the days wore on, Mike had finally had enough. When Steve came into the office on Wednesday before Thanksgiving, he looked and felt tired, and slumped as he sat down at his desk to do some damage to the ever growing mountain of paperwork. Steve tried not to even look at Mike as he got to it, but as the day wore on he could feel the eyes of his boss on his back, and ultimately looked Mike's way. Glaring at Steve through his office window, he motioned to his partner to come in. Steve gulped, he knew he had to face Mike, but he would have to be very careful of how much he revealed of "Operation Turkey" as he and Jeannie had dubbed it. Grabbing two cups of coffee, he went into mentor's office. "Ok, buddy boy, out with it," Mike bellowed.

"You wanted to see me, **sir**?" Steve said innocently as he offered Mike a cup of coffee and flashed his most endearing smile. Steve was anxious to end all the subterfuge, but it was not yet time to_ set the hook_.

"I'll give you **sir**," Mike replied. "Now out with it, what's eating you buddy boy?"

Careful, Steve he thought to himself, it's still not time. He glanced at his watch and tried to dance around Mike's question, but Mike was having none of it.

Mercifully, the phone rang. Steve breathed a sigh of relief, until he saw Mike's face blanch. Mike became more agitated as the conversation when on. Finally, he hung up the phone and in a panicked voice, related the topic of the call. "Jeannie been hurt!" Mike blurted.

When Steve got Mike calmed down, he got the gist of the conversation Mike had had with Deputy Roger Todd of the Dallas County Sheriff Office. Jeannie had been horseback riding with her new beau and had been throw. She had been seen in the emergency room, and had cuts and contusions, a sprained ankle and a possible concussion. Mike had the hospital contact number, for Doctor Jane Ridgefield, and his hand shook as he tried to dial the phone. "I need to get to Dallas, my little girl needs me!" Mike stated, trying to hide the fear he felt.

"Hold on Mike," Steve replied with a note of panic in his voice, "it's the day before Thanksgiving. I don't even think you'll get a flight at this point."

"I don't CARE, Jeannie needs me!" Mike exclaimed as he slammed down the phone, having gotten a busy signal, and got up and paced his office.

Steve thought for a minute, and said, "Ok, Ok, Mike, calm down, let me make a few calls, I may have a, ahem, contact with TWA. Do you remember Rebecca?"

"Blonde or Brunette?" Mike asked flatly.

"Redhead, for the record." Steve replied.

"And, she is still speaking to you?" Mike answered.

"Do you want me to make the call or not?" Steve responded, rolling his eyes.

"Make it happen. I'm going to keep trying to call the hospital to get more information." Mike said as he reached for the phone.

Steve left the office and proceeded to spend the next hour and 45 minutes on the phone. He looked back to Mike periodically, who seemed to be getting more frustrated by the minute. When he finally went back to Mike's office, his friend was beside himself. "Damned Hospital, damned red tape, they won't give me any information over the phone!"

"I'm sure she is fine, Mike. Do you want some good news?" Steve inquired, trying to keep Mike from panicking.

"Give!" Mike roared.

"I got you a flight, it leaves SFO at 5am tomorrow, you have to change planes in Denver, but you will be in Dallas by 11 am. It's after 7pm already, let me take you home and go ahead and pack a bag. I will pick you up at 3:30 am and get you to the airport. I have a friend from Berkeley who works for the Dallas County Sheriff, he will meet you at the airport and get you to the hospital."

Mike was speechless, he didn't know how to thank Steve for the miracle he just pulled off. Steve just hoped he would feel the same way in 24 hours.

"Ok, let's get out of here, Mike said, grabbing his fedora and raincoat.

Steve practically had to jog to keep up with Mike as he blew out of the office. "Slow down, Mike! This won't make 5am come any sooner." Steve panted.

Mike's head had barely hit the pillow when his alarm rang at 3 am. He took a quick shower and was pacing the living room when Steve rapped on the door at precisely 3:30 am.

"You look like hell, Mike." Steve commented when Mike answered the door. "Did you sleep at all?"

Mike glared at him, "You don't look so good yourself, hotshot."

Steve hadn't gotten much sleep, that was true, but for a very different reason. He was starting to feel anxious but he assured Mike that Jeannie would be fine.

Steve got Mike to the airport and put him on his flight, being sure to remind him to give Jeannie his love, but his day was just beginning. He quickly found a pay phone, pulled a number from his pocket and dialed.

A very sleepy Jeannie Stone answered the phone. "Hello?" She croaked.

"It's Steve, he's on the plane, but I don't know about this, he is really in a state!"

As she came to her senses, she responded, "Relax Steve, it will all be worth it."

"I don't know Jeannie, I have a feeling I am going to pay for this, in more ways than one!" Steve replied.

"Operation Turkey" had commenced. Steve shook his head as hung up the phone and proceeded to Gate 4a, for a direct flight to DFW international Airport.

Mike fretted on the plane to Denver, and frantically tried to call his contact number at the hospital when he landed, but only got more frustrated by the attempt. He got on his flight to Dallas, worried beyond words.

Jeannie was waiting at the airport when Steve's flight landed at 10:30. She was so excited and she looked radiant in her burgundy jersey in the morning light. He gave her a quick hug, but she sensed he was not happy, He was really starting to feel guilty about everything he had put Mike through, but Jeannie's enthusiasm soon won him over as they rushed to Mike's arrival gate.

After the stress of the past day and two flights, Mike stumbled off his flight and trudged up the ramp to try to find Steve's deputy friend. As he reached the terminal, he spied two people that should not have been there. "SURPRISE MIKE" Jeannie squealed as she wrapped Mike in a big hug. Steve peeked around Jeannie sheepishly, holding out 3 tickets to the Cowboys/49ers' Thanksgiving game at Texas stadium.

When Mike regained the ability to speak, Steve knew he was in for it. The expression on Mike's face was indescribable. "Oh, buddy boy," Mike thought, "what have you done?"

Fortunately, there was little time for him to act on that thought, for the game started in less than two hours. Steve's friends from Berkeley, Roger Todd and his wife, Dr. Jane Ridgefield met them at the pick-up area to take them to the game. Steve sat in the front of the car with his college pal and refused to turn around to meet Mike's gaze. He could feel Mike's anger burning the back of his neck. Jeannie, knowing her father was furious with Steve, took up his cause. Steve appreciated the support and hoped Jeannie would melt her father's ire away before they got to the stadium.

"Oh, Mike, we knew we couldn't get you down here unless there was an emergency, please don't be mad at Steve. It was mostly my idea, he just made all the arrangements." Jeannie pleaded.

They arrived at the stadium and thoroughly enjoyed the game as the 49ers beat the Cowboys 37-10. Steve enjoyed the game, but still was not sure what waited for him when they got back to San Francisco. After the game, they had a traditional thanksgiving dinner with Steve's friends and completed the evening with hot chocolate around a roaring bonfire before they retired. All the while, Steve made idle small talk with his old college pals, to avoid talking directly to Mike. Mike, Jeannie and Steve thanked Steve's friends for their hospitality and for their part in Mike's big surprise.

The following morning, Steve awoke early and made coffee. Jeannie stumbled out from the guest room and gave him a big hug and a sleepy smile. "Well we really got him, didn't we!" she murmured.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Steve replied as he went off to take a shower.

Mike appeared a few minutes later, lured by the scent of the coffee and found his daughter quietly eating breakfast.

"Morning, Mike" she said, "Did you enjoy your surprise?"

If he had to admit it, it was truly the nicest surprise he had ever received. He was touched by the level of planning that had gone into "Operation Turkey." He inwardly marveled at his young friend's and daughter's ability to implement such a complex plan, and his ability to keep it from Mike! His reply to her however, was a stern warning to never, ever pull that kind of stunt again.

"Oh, Daddy, you're not fooling anyone!" was her only reply.

The rest of the morning was filled with a quick trip to the airport and tearful goodbyes as Jeannie boarded her flight back to Phoenix. That left Steve and Mike with an hour or so to wait to board their flight back to San Francisco.

Steve paced nervously, not making eye contact with Mike, as it was the first time they had been alone since he had sprung his surprise. Mike glared at him, but was finding it more and more difficult to keep up the façade of anger. Steve finally broke down and, whispered, "Sorry, Mike. We really thought you would like it."

Mike ruffled his hair, and with a bid smile said "Buddy boy, with a con job like that, next thing you know you will be winning Academy Awards in Hollywood!"

**AN: San Francisco did play the Dallas Cowboys at Texas Stadium on Thanksgiving, November 23, 1972. The final score was 49ers 37 - Dallas 10. **


End file.
